Grineer Target
Pyrotechnic Ogris | abilities = Deploy Latcher (Green) Seismic Shockwave (Orange) Flash Bang (Yellow) | baseexperience = | baselevel = 1 | specialbodyparts = Stealth: 4.0x Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 20 | planet = | mission = Capture | health = 800 | armor = 60 }} The Grineer Target is the objective of Grineer Capture missions. There are 6 different types of targets that are variations of normal Grineer units with different color schemes, with the default Grineer Target being the exception. Some of these targets have their own special abilities. Each Target is armed with different weapons. They drop small amounts of credits when shot or meleed. Grineer Targets receive +300% damage from Stealth attacks, making it an effective 4.0x multiplier. They are however, automatically alerted when the Lotus announces you have found them, making stealth attacks difficult. Tactics *As told by the Lotus, these targets are high flight-risk; they tend to run away from their would-be captors while having their allies assist them. *Be wary of the Ballista Target who carries a Pyrotechnic Ogris, as it will do just as much damage as a Napalm. *Using 's will only knock the Grineer Target down instead of pulling him towards you. This is a good move to keep targets from running away. Variations The targets look like common Grineer units, with the exception of the normal Grineer Target, but with different color schemes. * Green armored targets (Arid Lancer) wield the Kraken and are capable of deploying 3 Latchers at once. * Yellow armored targets (Heavy Gunner) carry the Grakata and will utilize a Flash Bang to escape. * Orange armored targets (Ballista) wield the Pyrotechnic Ogris and will use the Seismic Shockwave ability when players get too close. * The Seeker variant carries a and is capable of using the Seismic Shockwave when enemies get close. * The Drahk Master variation will spawn Drahks like its common counterpart and wield a Grakata instead of the . * The normal Grineer Target carries a and has no abilities. * The Tusk Grineer Target found exclusively on the Plains of Eidolon carries a and has no abilities. Notes *The normal Grineer Target spawns on low level missions, the Seeker variations spawn on medium level missions and the rest can spawn in any type of capture missions (Including the Void) excluding the low level ones. *Grineer Targets are able to track cloaked Warframes while fleeing. *Although not stated in the Codex, a Grineer Target has a heavily armored head and lightly armored body. *Targets have significantly higher health, armor and shields compared to an enemy of their level. A level 30 target for example may have the health and armor levels of an enemy over twice that level. *Abilities like will have no affect; they will not be targeted and no orb will appear. **They can still be Irradiated however with weapons. Bugs *If Rip Line or Pull is used on the target when it is in low health, the target will turn invincible allowing credit drops in an unusual amount, although, the players will be unable to capture him. *It is possible to kill the Capture targets in areas where there is water, such as the Void, by knocking him into the water with an ability like Soul Punch, Pull, or Rip Line. Trivia *As with the Corpus Target, The Grineer target has a unique codex animation, This being them cowering without their weapon. *The Grineer target (along with his Corpus equivalent) are unaffected by the 's enlargement characteristic. Media 230410 screenshots 2013-11-27 00002.jpg|Grineer Target Codex 230410_screenshots_2015-08-05_00003.jpg|Arid Lancer Target XMP 2015-09-05 14-57-30-61.jpg|Ballista (Orange) Target Patch History }} See also *Corpus Target *Nullifier Target es:Objetivo Grineer Category:Grineer